User talk:Unexist/Archive 4
first Rawrawr 18:24, 16 March 2008 (EDT) User talk:Unexist/Archive 1 User talk:Unexist/Archive 2 User talk:Unexist/Archive 3 First. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:02, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Saying "First" is actually pretty gay. I apologize. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:09, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::How cares SECOND :P --Fox007 05:10, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::Third. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:11, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::So how's that echoing Bulls as a W/E going? - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:14, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Ofc, i never said W/E. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:58, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Good point, but you were a W/E when you said you were doing it ^^ - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 03:51, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yeah i also have mending on my w/e, I am korean, duh. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:30, 18 March 2008 (EDT) First erh... topic?, what u now say. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 18:13, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :wtf? Frans 04:58, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::No u Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 07:23, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::No u --Fox007 10:22, 17 March 2008 (EDT) youre vote Only 1 of the WoD's are healers,flag runner is one of the meta builds,and bcause of the healer wod you CAN split.So dont rly get youre point lilondra 15:36, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :Links help. So does grammar. Lord Belar 15:40, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::This can also split, if you say that e-prod runners are good split healers with h-breeze only. The WoD have spirits, there is NOWAI that the ranger will miss those spirits, thus reducing your healing to mend body and soul only. It's not hard to shutdown 1 skill that needs to be spammed on recharge. Yeah, it can't split. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:21, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Hi Me>you (erh... intern joke... or... intern truth imo!. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 18:14, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :Me>You imo. I am BM you ain't. Discuss. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:30, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::) You must end it! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:12, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::Me>you, BM proves skills ohnoes. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 11:28, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Me > You. Pwning r50 guilds does mean something u fgt. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 14:26, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Me>you, not playing with faggots prove soemthing. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 17:19, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Me > You, winning with faggots is hellalot better then losing without. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:37, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER — Skakid 09:20, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I have higher rating then u QQ. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 12:44, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::And we won against guilds with higher rating, no? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:50, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::My guild has higher rating, rezzz player like a top200 guild QQ. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 03:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::And yet they're always been top100, generally top50. Also, your guild already exists longer and mine doesn't even have a core ranger. Guests(and our caller) generally fuck things up. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 03:53, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I d-shot ur rank. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 04:37, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I d-shot ur dshot. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:55, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::INSTANT SHADOWFORM O.o Fox007 04:56, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Glyph of sac says hi. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:57, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Shadow steps far far away^^ Fox007 04:58, 22 March 2008 (EDT) Signature New one looks way cooler than the annoying old one.--Relyk 11:12, 20 March 2008 (EDT) Everyone loves grinsh's signs. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 14:45, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :I think Unexist when I see Weapon of Fury. Also, you should bold your signature. Looks better. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:21, 22 March 2008 (EDT) TA Don't comment. Saying cripshot is bad in TA, makes you sound like a nub. Every top 10 guild runs dual warrior/cripshot in TA (rolls faster than any other build). Just because you can't run it, doesn't make it bad. Here are just a few, who favor w/w/r: *Iso (r5 I believe) *Circe (r8) *Arrowz (r7) *Master Failbot (r7) *Mr Poor (a.k.a Destroyer Greg) (r7 or 8, I forget) --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 01:00, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :Cripslash. Magebane is just too good since it's going though blocks(otherwise they'd just guardian the hexnecro 24/7). Anyway, if you say so... —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:45, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::Cripslash is good, unless you have a cripshot ;p. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 17:46, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::Which gets back to your point. Those guys you'd call would even roll with mending wammo's ;/ —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:54, 22 March 2008 (EDT) Me>you again We rolled the rezz smurf under 5 min, who is win now. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 16:44, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :I am! Because I don't know who the fuck rezz smurf is. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:58, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::It's a little blue guy with a rez sig. Lord Belar 17:53, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::Oh, my guess was on a big ogre with all attribute points spend into Shadow Magic while he was using a hammer to hit people who were already dead. Seems like I was wrong. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:58, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::I am, because they weren't playing since half of their guild was guesting for us. Keke? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:52, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Three blinding surge three is the smurf, we assraped them, even got screeny of it GFG, we had Dark members you where trying 2 get sexy. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 09:09, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ur fukin bad m8. Rawrawr 08:35, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :U are sexy alex. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 09:09, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::Im sexy too you fags. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:45, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::SHHHH, im trying 2 get rawr and sex mode. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 19:23, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Unexist just wants to be in our sexy sex club fish Rawrawr 07:17, 23 March 2008 (EDT) Suggestions and Comments For these builds, if you please: * Spikerway * Funway * Tridentway --Relyk 19:26, 23 March 2008 (EDT) quit noooooooooooooooooooo — Skakid 10:58, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :Quit now? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:32, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::remember the good times --Fox007 11:33, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::Lol, i was joking. I've been saying for about 2 weeks now every day to fishy i'm quitting gw(cuz anything except gvg is reducously boring). Ofc im not quitting, im a fucking addict. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:26, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::Also, with MD(when i only played gw for about, 3 months) were my first ha expierences :P I was so fucking noob back those days... —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:27, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::::I have never been in MD but i was browsing the web and accidentlyt found it xD --Fox007 12:33, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::::I wish fucking noobs like me could win halls flawless. -- Nova -- ( ) 19:20, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::But ur voice iz gay, it doesn't count. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:05, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Stunning Fury :D http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Stunning_Fury U added a vote there a long time ago i fixed the build a bit, so if u want to reconsider your vote :)